Letting Go
by Cantar
Summary: Clark was idiot especailly when it comes to matters of the heart...Lex is too stubborn but he admits once in a while his heart wins a fight...So together wouldn't they be happier? Clex..Slash! One shot!


Letting Go-Title

Author- Cantar

Disclaimer: I hate that I don't own these characters! Sigh.

This is going to be like a scene where it jumps from Clark to Lex to have both their pov's. Sorry for the misspelling of the native names of Clark and Lex. Distinguish by

*Lex ^Clark and then the pov will combine.

^Clark Kent felt like throwing up!

Correction-Clark Kent throws up.

Clark had only thrown up about four times in his lifetime when he was human BUT at the moment he was not human and there was no green K anywhere near him. He wiped away the grim that stuck to his lips and spat in the dirt the disgusting taste that layered his taste buds. He zoomed into the house to shower and brush his teeth, he took his time---there was nothing to do today anyway with everyone in Smallville attending Lana's and Lex's wedding. At that thought Clark's stomach did a back flip and drop to his feet that he bent under the cool spray of water.

This was so not happening!

*Lex sat in his limo as it drove down the dirt road to the church where Lana's parents got married. He couldn't believe that he was marrying again and especially that person being ONE Lana Lang. Lex never really liked Lana; she was just a silly girl that got in the way of everything that he and Clark did. Lex felt his stomach squeeze at the thought of Clark and glanced at his watch marking 20 minutes till the 'I Do.'

The limo stopped behind the church from which Lex would enter and stand at the alter till Lana marched out to meet him. He stepped from the limo nodding at his limo driver who returned to his seat in the car. Lex stepped forward and felt his stomach drop that he gasped in pain and surprise. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he forced his body to straighten---maybe he would throw up and feel better. Lex made it to the church wall leaning his suddenly tired body against the structure. He was just marrying Lana to have her and have a piece of Clark with him after all the years that Clark loved Lana. Lex squeezed his eyes shut hoping the slight sickness would pass.

"Lex, we're about to start son," Lionel Luthor said from the back door to look at Lex with actual concern the "side effects" of being Jor-El's minion. Lex glanced at his dad and nodded forcing his body to follow his brain functions, "Yeah, am coming."

^Clark was dressed in his too tight jeans and a blue t-shirt tugging his red coat on his muscular torso. He glanced at the clock as he speed down the stairs toward the door. The clock read that in the next 6 minutes Lex and Lana would be married. Clark winced at the thought; he would never make it in time with his super speed. So he jogged out and thought about how in the world he would make it and found he had lifted off the ground. Panic spread into his chest and he fall only to float an inch from the ground. "Happy thoughts," Clark whispered to himself—that always worked for Peter Pan. He closed his eyes and focused on a happy thought that made him smile before he was able to zoom off in the direction of the wedding rather quickly.

*Lex glanced at the church doors, he was waiting for something! His body told him that it was close and he needed to wait even as he looked back at Lana who was smiling at him prettily, he managed a smirk. The priest was droning on about love and the bonds that would be made but all Lex could think about was the church doors and how they should burst open in the stuffy silence of the church.

^Clark spotted the church and landed on his ass as he made his way to the doors. He stood quickly dusted off and shoved the doors opened as the question rang out with the slam of his appearance, "If there are any reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

^*

Everyone turned as a wind blown Clark Kent stood framed in the sunlight like an angel in its perfection. Lex gasped feeling slightly better at seeing Clark before him. Lana smiled and thought, Clark Kent came to stop the wedding because he loved her deeply and she would have her happily ever after….truth be told Lana would never be happy with anyone—her fairy tale ended when her parents died…she had to find happiness somewhere else.

Clark strode loudly into the church announcing for everyone to hear, "I, Clark Kent, Kal-El, Naman, object," the words sounded off the walls. Martha, Chloe and Lionel watched with awe as Clark shouted his names for everyone to hear and they only understand. Lex couldn't breath, something was happening as Clark stated his first words of objection, his body felt on fire YET he still waited for something!

The priest had shut his book hearing Clark's words and the guests sent a fiery of whispers into the air while Lana smiled brightly.

Clark was half way to the alter as he continued, "Object to Alexander Joseph Luthor, Lex, Segeeth to marry," he was up on the alter standing between Lana and Lex. Clark turned to Lana giving her a small grin saying simply and without any passion, "Lana Lang." Lana stepped toward Clark only to have him turn and face Lex.

The priest stared at both men, a small understanding forming in the back of his mind that he asked, "Why?" Clark could only stare at Lex who looked on the verge of tears as hope bubbled up into his body.

Clark came for Lex. '_He came for me!' Lex thought_.

"His mine," Clark whispered kissing Lex passionately and feeling better then he had since they stopped talking, seeing each other. Lex whimpered in fear...he could be dreaming…he wrapped his arms around Clark pulling him further into the kiss. Lana screamed and almost jumped both men but a large body guard that belonged to Lionel pinned her to him.

"Clark," Chloe breathed and watched as he pulled slowly away from Lex and noticing the flashes of cameras from the reporters who had been given special permission to be there. "You should take him home," Martha said standing next to Chloe and smiled at her son gently. Clark smiled brightly emitting his own light nodding grabbing Lex's hand and tugged him to the doors. Lex followed a genuine smile on his lips; one everyone was surprised to see its beauty. Lionel ordered his body guards to shut the door after they left and he would deal with the after shock of the whole almost wedding and his son running off with a farm boy…that should be fun.

Clark pulled Lex into the light hearing the wooden doors close firmly behind them. Clark looked at Lex and almost lost himself in the gray eyes that made him want to dance, sing, shout to the world Clark Kent loved Lex Luthor.

Clark pulled Lex close against his body feeling it tremble slightly before kissing him.

Lex could die and he would be happy. He let his fingers wrap themselves in Clark's silky hair pulling him closer. Lex felt lighter…he hadn't known yet that he had no darkness left in him. When Clark appeared to take him away, when Clark kissed him all that darkness that Lionel stupidly tried to insert in Lex vanished…it had no place in his body any longer…Clark's light spread into him instead.

Lex opened his eyes so he could memorize this moment and found that they were wrapped in a cloud. Lex laughed…he was definitely dreaming…they couldn't be in a cloud!? "Am not that good at flying yet," Clark admitted laughing as they dipped and Lex clung to him. "We're flying?!" Lex said in awe and fear yet above all he felt safe in Clark's arms and laughed when Clark whispered, "Yes."

Lex extended his arms on either side and found a cloud felt like mist against his cloths and skin soon dew drops formed on Clark's eyelashes, cheeks, lips. Lex kissed them away finding that he was thirsty for more and a shiver ran through him.

"Where are we going?" Lex asked wrapping his arms around Clark again to absorb his warmth since it began to get cold. Clark smiled and asked, "Do you trust me, Lex?" Lex smiled against Clark's lips before staring into his eyes replying, "I love you, there has to be trust in that." Clark kissed him against letting his tongue explore Lex's flavor. When he pulled away, Clark turned Lex in his arms gently and slowly pointing into the distance past the snowy landscape toward a towering building of pure crystal white ice.

"What is that place?" Lex asked blinded by the sunlight shining off the structure. "My Fortress of Solitude," Clark whispered in his ear and Lex turned to glance at him saying, "Am pretty sure we are no longer in Kansas." Clark laughed and Lex felt the vibrations through his body that made him want to turn again and he said just that, "Turn me around Clark." Clark turned him and held him securely. "What's there?" Lex asked caressing Clark's cheek placing teasing kisses on his lips. Clark smiled gently replying, "The truth." Lex's breath left him as he kissed Clark again.

The truth, how he had wanted it for so long? Now, he didn't really care for it as long as he got to keep Clark against him forever.

They landed on a small platform of ice and Lex shivered in the cold before Clark wrapped him in his coat warming him a bit. "Clark you could die in just your clothes," Lex protested as Clark zipped him up in the coat…he looked awfully funny in his dark tux with a red coat wrapped above him. "I don't feel the cold," Clark said stepping forward grasping Lex's hand as they moved forward adding, "I kinda like it actually."

Lex smiled softly following Clark, his scientist half peaked interest as Clark stopped them in front of multiple crystals. "Lara, Jor-El! I have brought company," Clark shouted into the air around him before suddenly they were bathed in red and blue lights. Lex stepped closer to Clark fear seeping into his chest. Clark smiled gently kissing his head holding him safely.

"Kal-El, Alexander we welcome you with open arms," Lara's voice said a giggle to her tone. "Yes, Welcome Alexander Luthor. We finally meet Kal-El's Mate," Jor-El's gruffly voice announced. "Mate," Lex breathed in awe as the lights warmed him enough that the ice cold didn't bother him anymore. "Yes, Alexander you were made for our Kal-El. If our planet had survived then he wouldn't have been happy with us. Our people were very advanced and it was found that we mated with our other soul piece," Lara said a smile in her voice.

Lex looked at Clark and blushed but was surprised by Clark's kiss and what he said, "It's why I felt like the world was falling apart when you didn't speak to me anymore. It's why I couldn't help but love you even when I know that you were doing something wrong. It's why I wanted to live by your side and love you forever."

"Me to," Lex said, "I felt like if I didn't have you near me, I was just wasting away. When you broke up our friendship I nearly jumped out a window but something in me said that if I did that you would soon follow. I couldn't be let that happen. A world without Clark Kent wouldn't be worth living. I love you."

Clark really loved Lex and said so, "I love you too," then kissed him breathless.

"Kal-El," Jor-El's voice interrupted and Lex straightened he was making out with Clark in front of his parents even if they were dead. "We will need Alexander to enter the chamber so we may scan him," Jor-El commanded. "Scan him?" Clark asked holding Lex tighter. He had been on the good level with the AIs but that didn't mean that they wouldn't do something unexpected to teach him a lesson. "Yes, Kal-El. So we may see if he is in good health, add him to the list of people to enter the fortress besides Martha Kent and Chloe Sullivan, make sure that everything is in order so we can remake his life span since you will be here for almost a thousand years more," Lara said sweetly.

Lex's mind buzzed with questions but he trusted Clark and if Clark trusted his dead parents then he would do whatever they wanted. "Okay," Clark said leading him to a crystal chamber kissing him before stepping back and watching as white light traveled into Lex's body lifting him. Lex's eyes widen and he grunted in slight pain before it was over and he was back in Clark's arms. "That was interesting," he gasped. Clark smiled and held him closely.

They spent two nights at the Fortress as Lex asked questions and Clark was honest.

Two days later…

"Mom," Clark shouted as he landed Lex and himself on the green lawn toppling them over landing on his ass and Lex in his lap. Lex laughed kissing Clark from his pout saying, "You'll get better."

Martha and Chloe rushed out and gathered both boys in their arms and talked over one another. Chloe raised her fingers to her lips and whistled, "Yeah lets move this inside." The boys clasped hands and wander over to the kitchen table sitting side by side. Chloe smiled at Lex and burst, "I so knew this was going to happen. Tell us what happening. I thought that you weren't on talking bases." Chloe leaned forward over a mug of coffee, her favorite drug while Martha pulled out trays and plates of food to have Clark heat them with his vision. "That is so interesting," Lex said sitting across from Chloe as Clark piled food onto plates for them.

"I know, freaked me out the first time I saw him do it…your changing the subject," Chloe said nibbling on a cookie. Lex smiled brightly replying, "Ms. Sullivan, I unlike you have not yet become accustom to Clark's many talents. The flying was my first and I'm almost over the fact of what a cloud feels like." Chloe turned to stare at Clark saying, "His right when did you learn to fly. You're not really Kal are you?" standing to lean over and stare deeply into Clark's eyes. Martha's face twisted with concern as well and stepped closer to Clark, they both knew that the only part of Clark Kent that knew how to fly was Kal. Kal wasn't always a pleasure to have around.

"Geez Chloe, I'm Clark not Kal," Clark said reddening slightly as the fact that Lex raised an eyebrow. "I heard of Kal from Metropolis," Lex said remembering the summer he was stuck on a stupid island. "Yeah well! It was bad…I didn't know secret back then but Red K is bad for Clark. He gets an alter ego and becomes Kal the destined son of Jor-El an important man of Krypton. Whatever is like total honest and brutal made me cry," Chloe said teasing the face of her mug with her little fingers. Lex turned to Clark who wrapped a warm golden hand around Chloe's hand, "And yet that didn't stop her from seeking me out and trying to be his friend."

Lex frowned at the mention of Clark being two different people but wouldn't push the matter instead asking, "Have you been to the Fortress?" Chloe peaked up at that and nodded saying, "Jor-El is scary as hell thank goodness I've only spoken to him twice." Lex shifted in his seat and began to eat asking, "What did you think about Lara?" Chloe blinked then glanced at Clark who nodded slowly at whatever silent question was being asked. "I've never meet or talked to Lara," Chloe supplied settling in her chair more before saying, "Explain her to me," Martha sitting next to her to hear their stories of the past two days.

They talked for hours on end. They talked about how Lana left Smallville for good and how Lionel actually did a very good job at damage control over the whole not to be wedding. Clark felt guilty BUT that didn't last long when Lex kissed him and said he was so happy to see Clark at the door to stop a mistake that would have killed his soul.

Two Months Later…

"Clark am not waiting long," Lex shouted as he pulled his tux on to a better shape. Chloe raced down the stairs from Martha's bedroom in a loving purple gown. "Sorry, he is just so excited and Martha is having a problem with her dress. We'll be ready Lex, don't worry," Chloe said pressing a kiss onto his cheek passing to collect a sewing kit. "I can help," Lex offered, he really wanted something to do besides waiting at this moment. Chloe tossed him a knowing smile and said, "Why don't you head over to the caves and make sure everything is okay and that the others have arrived. Remember we leaving in groups of ten and call Sam and tell him to everything ready at seven pm."

Lex frowned but it was better then doing nothing but worry on his wedding day. "Fine and only cuz you asked nicely," he pouted as Chloe marched up the stairs laughing to herself. Lex smiled and shouted, "Am leaving Clark. Chloe just gave me orders!" He said something fall onto the floor over head and frowned about to go up he heard, "Okay be good. Oh Lex and if you leave me at the alter, I'll baroque your ass." Lex laughed and headed for the Porsche pulling his cell phone to call Sam.

An hour later…

"Bert, stop zipping around your making me dizzy," Oliver Queen shouted in the confine space of the caves reaching out to catch air. Bert's laughter teased inside everyone's ear. "I think someone should trip him," Bruce Wayne said glancing at the others who nodded ecstatic at the idea. Dick reached out and caught Bert with ease wrapping his arms around him saying, "Stop Bert or you might not be in the Justice League anymore."

Bert wiggled in the embrace saying, "Dick let go! I just can't stay still. Kent should have been here an hour ago," he continued to struggle. Bruce raised an eyebrow as Dick laid his head on Bert's shoulder whispering something in his ear that Bert began to laugh and stilled.

"Sorry, we're late. Mom got a phone call," Clark said squeezing in between the groups of friends stopping to hug one or two making his way to Lex. Dick released Bert who zipped away gaining an annoyed groan from the group. "Its Kent's fault," Bert said zipping from the cave to dash to Metropolis to buy a hotdog and came back.

They transported to the Fortress where Jor-El's and Lara's lights warmed the place enough that everyone was comfortable in their tuxedos and gowns. "Welcome friends and family of Kal-El and Alexander," Lara announced to the group of people marvel at the crystal structure.

Lex and Clark had stepped onto a ice platform were they continued to get married everyone that they cared about present after they all crowded back to Luthor Castle and danced till the sun came up.

Two years later…

Bert dumped all of bags before Alfred's feet as they stood in the doorway of Wayne Manor. "They're coming. I'll see you later Alfred take care of the baby man," Bert said hugging him quickly before vanishing in a breeze. Alfred sighed with a smile and glanced down the road to find the trees lean with a force before Clark and Lex stood before him. "Mister Clark, Mister Lex," Alfred said with a smile hugging Clark and wrapping his arms gently around Lex and his bugling belly. Clark smiled then frowned at the sight of their luggage throw in a messy pile on the floor. "Bert ran out of here then. I told you that blur was him," Clark said picking up the bags and speeding out of there to put everything in its place. "Everything is a blur to me when we're in super speed mode," Lex laughed telling Alfred who had experienced once before.

"I expect it often doesn't look like that to him," Alfred responded gently with an amused tone. Lex smiled rubbing his belly blushing slightly as he asked, "What's to eat Alfred?" Alfred laughed and led the way to the kitchen pacing slowly to walk with Lex. "Dick or Bruce here?" Lex asked waddling as he felt his thighs bush his privates oddly. "Master Bruce is at work," Alfred said in a tone that meant that Bruce was on a date with someone Alfred and Dick didn't like. "Master Dick is in the training room. I'm to inform him when you arrive," Alfred said lifting his watch with had a video screen.

Dick was in the small screen sweating as he flipped in the air. "Master Dick," Alfred said to hear Dick grunt in response dodging a dummy body from his left. "Dick pay attention," Lex said watching as Dick glanced at the screen to miss his target and land flat on his back. Although he should have been angry for been interrupted he beamed a smiled at Lex saying, "You're finally here. I'll be down in a bit." Lex smiled gently, he really liked Dick especially since the eighteen year old told him he was major in love with Bruce. "Dick make sure you shower and no cologne," Lex said who had been having weird effects to sweat and cologne.

Dick laughed before the screen went black and Clark appeared behind Lex wrapping his arms around him. "I zoomed by there and he was so focused on his motions. He'll have to tell Bruce soon about the other costume cuz it will be a shame to have him be Robin when he can do better," Clark said watching as Alfred pursed his lips together but nodding agreeably. Lex rolled his eyes, not one day could pass without speaking of superhero business.

"When will you be leaving on your trip Mister Clark," Alfred asked since that was the whole reason Lex would be staying a Wayne Manor. Clark had been order to go Africa for a rapid movement of justice to report on for the Daily Planet. Lois Lane would be going with him so they had to transport themselves through human ways…which meant slowly and he would be gone a month. "Tomorrow night," Clark answered kissing Lex's neck causing his husband to purr at the motion. "I'll be so lonely at night," Lex said stopping abruptly to be Clark bump into him. Alfred chose to ignore the suggestive manner that both where speaking in hearing a groan behind him as he walked into the kitchen. "He is correct Mister Clark. They go patrolling every night now. Unless of course we have a visitor appear from thin air," Alfred said referring to the Justice League with a vague air since Batman wasn't really part of the team. "Chloe promised to visit since she got the assignment to Gotham before heading back to Star City," Clark said helping Lex into a seat at the island counter.

"How is the famous Ms. Sullivan?" Alfred said a genuine smile in place. Alfred had meet Chloe and liked her on the spot as it was rare for him. "She's getting her heels in trouble but reporting is her passion," Lex said picking as snacks Alfred set before him as Clark went in search of bottled water to drink. Alfred laughed saying, "I thought she was spending time at the base since it was getting an update by Cyborg." Clark smiled cheekily and shook his head, "Boss had her on assignment and she couldn't skip out or lose her job." Lex smiled and stood up to reach a chocolate chip cookie.

Arms wrapped around Lex from behind that he jumped slightly. "Jittery, my darling Luthor," Dick's deep voice said behind him. Lex gave a laugh and placed his hand on Dick's as his fingers barely sealed over Lex's belly. "Am getting bigger," Lex said as Dick's head laid against his pulse point hearing three different heartbeats. "I can't believe that you're having twins," Dick breathed against Lex's neck causing him to shiver. "Are you trying to seduce my husband," Clark teased making Dick to blush and tugging his hands from under Lex's. "Dick is my friend darling and we both know there is no other man alive that I love more," Lex said keeping Dick's hand in place.

Dick stuck out his tongue playfully at Clark who laughed kissing Lex as Dick studied Lex's belly. "How are you feeling?" Dick asked thrilled as he heard the heartbeats beating a rhythm that was soothing. "Fine, can't wait for the kids to come through. I hate hiding and most of all they are more active lately. Lara and Jor-El think that it's because they are hearing in a way acknowledging each of us," Lex said letting Dick rub his belly as the babies fluttered under his thick tight skin. "See they always do that when you're near me," Lex said feeling Dick's rumble of laughter. Dick lay against the pulse point and said sweetly, "Hi babies," feeling two beats differ from Lex's and he laughed again.

"So, I leave for an hour and your feeling up another person's spouse," Bruce's dark voice came from behind them all. Lex felt Dick tense and turned them to see Bruce clad in a tux with a loose tie on his shoulders. "Jealous my bat," Lex said teasing his fingers on Dick's hands and suddenly seeing the darken eyes that meant Bruce WAS jealous. "Am sure Clark wouldn't allow such relationship," Bruce said and Lex noticed he was going defensive. Lex and Clark never kept secrets so Clark know that Dick was madly in love with the emotional retard Bruce Wayne so it was times like those that he helped his husband and friend out.

Clark appeared behind Dick letting his skin touch Dick's through the thin white tee. "Oh I don't know Bruce. Dick here turned eighteen five months ago and Lex does have odd habits since he began pregnant so Dick has been a major help," Clark finished by brushing his lips against Dick's ear and trailing NOT KISSING to his shoulder were he was hidden behind Lex's back and he could laugh silently at Bruce's face. Dick's mouth dropped open and he felt Clark laughing against him and he couldn't help the smile. Lex's face was happy and Dick laid his head against is neck to hide and muffle his laughter. Bruce looked livid as the sight of Clark touching Dick and Dick in turn touching a smiling Lex. Alfred know the going ons of the three before him and he turned to cough a laugh out before sipping his tea watching the display.

Bruce's eyes turned hard as he watched Clark's eyes caught his, a hint of amusement, lust, and possession. Clark shivered at the emotions and felt Dick was tense and then Clark noticed that Dick saw those as well. "Will you be snacking with us Bruce?" Lex asked evenly that it snapped Dick's eyes from Bruce and he nuzzled Lex's neck in comfort. Lex entwined their fingers gently rubbing soothing circles on his belly as to calm Dick and the fluttering within him. Bruce straightened turning to leave saying harshly, "No, I'm hitting the shower. I'll see you at dinner," he retreated hastily.

Everyone sighed when he was gone from the room. "He's cursing," Clark said using his super hearing and smiled at both Dick and Lex leaned on the counter to listen to what Clark had to say. "I have no idea why we even friends," Clark said apparently repeating Bruce's words. "Lex has to have everything he likes. He has Clark why can't he be content with just Clark. Sure, being pregnant mustn't be weird but seriously coming here and taking the only thing that I cherish the most away," Clark stopped speaking as Dick went weak in the knees.

Lex smiled saying, "Told you that he had feelings for you that were more then just friends, partners, whatever it is you are." Dick grinned weakly saying, "What's the next step?" glancing between his three elder friends. Alfred shrugged, Clark smiled wickedly and Lex supplied an answer, "Go take a shower," winking as he shoved Dick from the room.

Needless to say, Bruce and Dick didn't show up for dinner or breakfast.

Lex kissed Clark good-bye and promised as soon as he knew what was going on he would call leaving a message on both men. Clark left Lex in Alfred's capable hands and whispered to both men leaving, "They are in the same room. Their heartbeats are in the same direction and very close." Lex groaned he so need to watch a soap opera and that's exactly what he and Alfred did till around three when Dick showed up limping oddly. Dick sank into couch next to Lex wrapping his arms around him and eating the popcorn on his lap.

"What are we watching," Dick asked and Alfred moved the kitchen to bring them a meal to discuss last nights events and Alfred went as far as to say, "Don't start without me." Dick blushed but chose to ignore the looks Lex was giving him and Lex used every ounce of patient as Alfred came in giving Dick a tray with lots of food and drink to which Lex ate from as well. "Your walking funny," Lex pointed and Dick turned a very dark red as Alfred pretend to watch the television. "I...um...I fell," Dick said and Lex smirked telling Dick, "On Bruce's hard on, I hope." Dick smiled and turned a dangerous shade of red saying, "Repeatedly," he whispered turning to see if anyone else was there…in Wayne Manor one could never be sure.

Twenty One years later…

"Lila, Connor! I swear we are only going to get a file I forgot. Then we can go to your birthday party," Clark said as his two children dragged themselves through the Justice League base. They were both his height, Lila had Lex's red hair and Connor had a slight blond stain his black hair. Lara had blond hair. Lex swore that wherever they went out everyone thought that the twins were a power couple and massively beautiful, all Clark's fault. Clark smiled as he made his way through a hallway that was dimmed toward the REC room where everyone was waiting to surprise the twins with a party.

"You left it in the REC room," Connor said softly watching his father walk slowly to the door waiting for them to catch up. "Bert was talking to me when I had it. Does he ever leave the REC room," Clark said and Lila smiled shaking her head. Clark opened the door and the lights flickered on and everyone shouted, "Surprise!!" The startled looks that crossed the twins' faces was captured by one Chloe Sullivan. "We got you," Lex said kissing and hugging his children as they over came shock and smiled at their friends. "You did," Lila said, truth be told it was their only surprise birthday party they had; since all other attempts didn't work so well with their abilities. Oliver had to actually make a sound shield that was tested by Clark many times before he wasn't able to hear anything in the room with the shield just for this purpose.

Lex and Clark watched as everything they loved party for the twins. Lex smiled, he had always wanted a big family and here it was!! Clark wrapped him safely in his arms and whispered, "I'm so happy." Lex smiled kissing Clark passionately replying, "Thank you for coming for me." Clark frowned puzzled then he realized Lex was talking about the day he almost married Lana and said, "Thank you for loving me."

The End

_A/N: I don't know if this is a sequel to Lexmas Eve but it was floating around in my head Wednesday morning and I had to write it down! Yes, it's a one shot._


End file.
